


All birds fly away one day

by Aph_Shoyo_Hinata



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I'm Sorry, I've made a mistake, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aph_Shoyo_Hinata/pseuds/Aph_Shoyo_Hinata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this when I was pretty sad so sorry about the mistakes. I tried to fix it up but,ya' know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All birds fly away one day

"You're stupid." Hinata said bluntly,shifting his thick jacket collar up so it protected his skin from the dry cold air. "You and your yelling. You're louder than me most of the time,idiot." He murmured quietly,shoving one of his gloved hands into his pocket. It had gotten rather cold out,colder than he ever remembered the weather being. 

"I got you one of the bottles of the milk you like." He lifted his hand which held a white plastic bag. "I also got some candy." A small frown reached Hinata's lips,and lately,that was a rather normal sight. "I still don't know why you tell me to cut back,I always brush my teeth so it's not very likely that I'd get cavities." He shook his head lightly to remove the thought from his head,he knew he'd get angry about that small thing if he lingered on it for too long. 

"But,I guess that means you care. Even though I know how to take care of myself,Bakayama." He huffed and paused,almost as if waiting for a response,though,in his months of doing this,he's never got one. Shouyou lowered himself and leaned against the marble headstone,the name 'Kageyama Tobio' were carved into it boldly,mockingly. 

"You shouldn't have moved me out of the way." He reached into the bag and removed the small bottle of milk,twisting the cap open. "I heard the truck,I could have moved by myself,you turd." He took a small sip,as he usually would and placed the bottle against the front of the headstone. "I hope you don't think that I'm going to say 'thank you' this time. Because I'm not." He brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them,watching the soft cloud of air appear in front of his face every time he spoke.

The red head stayed silent for a moment,as if giving his friend a chance to speak. "I've been studying more. My math is getting pretty good I guess. Tsukishima's been helping me--! Can you believe that?" He laughed lightly. "Suga-san has been helping me with some quicks,he's not you so we can't do our usual fast ones but we've been making some really good progress!" He beamed,a little part of him,just a little,swore he could feel Kageyama nodding as him with that small approving smile of his,and that feeling sent a warm sensation in his stomach. 

"But..." He started,his tone lowering. "I miss those fast tosses. I miss the feeling that rushed through me when I felt the ball hit my hand. I miss being able to jump freely,knowing that the ball will come." His voice began to waver,his bottom lip quivering. "I..." He swallowed thickly. "I miss racing you to the gym every morning. I miss you telling me what to do when I'm lost. I-I miss you coming over to my house to play video games." Hinata felt warm tears trail down his cold cheeks. "I miss you,Tobio." He shoved his face into his knees,trying to stop the tears that just seemed to keep coming.

Soon,he managed to compose himself,wiping the tears away with his sleeve. He reached out and grabbed the milk,taking another sip of the full bottle. "I should get going." He said as he stood from his spot. "I'll be taking this." He lifted the bottle in his hand. "Don't wanna messy up your space." A smile reached his tear stained face. "I'll come back when I can. I'll try to bring you flowers next time too~!" He chuckled. "Bye Bakayama~!" And with that he walked off,clutching the bottle and the empty plastic bag in the same hand. Though,he did feel a bit better now that he came to visit his best friend. He'd been miserable all week. But now,he was going to go ask someone to practice with him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick little thing that I wrote around 4 in the morning.


End file.
